Belle
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Pat 1: What happens when someone try to claim Belle, Story 3


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Walker Texas Ranger Characters. I do own Leanne Walker

Belle

Chapter 1

"Belle" I called out. I could see my horse near Amigo at the other end of the paddock. "Belle come on girl." I continued as started walking towards the two horses. As I started walking towards them both Belle and Amigo started coming towards me. Great I was thinking I didn't need Amigo I only needed Belle. "No Amigo you can stay put? Dad only told me to bring in Belle."

"Need a hand Leanne?" I heard Dad calling out, just as I reached the horses.

"Yes you can grab Amigo; he wants to come with me. Dad I know Amigo's a Stallion and Belle's a mare, Amigo is always hanging around Belle, does that mean Amigo and Belle in love?" I asked Dad as we lead the horses out of the paddock towards the barn so we could groom them and go for a ride.

Hello my name is Leanne Walker, I'm about to turn eight in two weeks. I have a loving Dad who I love very much; Dad is always there when I need him, and sometimes when I don't want him. Over Christmas of last year, I had got real sick and was in Hospital for over a week. Most of that time Dad refused to leave my side. He had blamed himself for the Ambulance accident I was in. (Read Christmas time.) Belle was my Palomino Appaloosa her Registered name was Sun Shining. Dad had brought her for me as a Christmas Present. We have been learning together.

Dad was a Texas Ranger with Company B in Dallas; he was also a very kind and loving man. Amigo was his Painted Stallion, we live on our own know that Uncle Ray moved back to the Cherokee Nation Indian Reservation late last year. Dad says will be spending time with him over the Summer.

"Well Leanne, like humans animals do fall in love too. But as soon as Belle goes on heat, they will be separated otherwise we will have a foal running around." Dad was explaining to me. Luckily living on the Ranch I knew what Dad meant.

"Can we ride up to the River please?" I asked while I was getting onto Belle and Dad was getting onto Amigo. "Why can't we have a foal on the Ranch? I think it would be nice."

"For one thing Belle is to young, I'm too busy with work and you have school. Also I thought you liked riding Belle?" Dad was saying as rode down to the river. "Because once Belle is in foal you won't be able to ride her anymore."

"Yes of course I do like riding and looking after Belle. OK maybe it was a bad idea. So what are we going to do to for my birthday this year?" I was asking as we dismounted our horses. Over the three months sense we owned Belle we learnt that Belle wouldn't go far from Amigo, and Amigo was ground tied trained so we never had to tie them up.

"Well what would you like to do this year?" Dad asked as we sat down along the riverbank.

"Well can I have a sleep over? Where we ride the horses as well?" I asked while I was watching the river flow by.

"Depending on how many people you want to invite to the sleep over?"

"Well maybe five, they are my good friends from school."

"OK, name them first and last."

"Well theirs Maryann Addams, Amy Smith, Alex Ramsey, Anne-Marie Simpson and Jamie Peck."

"I'll think about it tonight, what weekend do you want to hold this party?"

"I've been thinking the weekend after my Birthday."

"I can't promise you anything I'll let you know in the morning, I'll have to make that I don't get call away for work that weekend either. So how about we had back know, we have still some chores that are still needed to do."

"Can you ask CD or someone to come out and look after us if you do get called away that weekend? Please."

"I'll think about it. Do you want a race?"

"OK. Go." I yelled as I kicked Belle into a Gallop. I could hear Dad coming up behind us. "Come on Belle, we need to beat them back to the barn." I yelled as I saw Dad getting even closer. "I won" I called out.

"No you didn't we were ahead of you."

"You do this every time Dad, we won. No draws this time." I was saying as we dismounted the horses and started to walk them around so that could cool off. When we had cooled off the horses and bedded them down for the night, I had notice a car pulling up the driveway.

"Hi can I help you?" Dad asked when the car came to a stop.

"Are you Cordell Walker?" a middle age man asked as he got out of the car followed by a teenage girl.

"Yes I'm Ranger Cordell Walker, this is my Daughter Leanne. What can I do for you?"

"I believe you own a Palomino Appaloosa mare? I believe it might be my daughters"

"Yes I brought a Palomino Appaloosa mare. Do you have any proof of what you say? Or are you hopping I believe you and hand over the horse?"

"Sorry are you a lawyer? Or a Police office?" he asked.

"First who am I talking to? I'm a Texas Ranger. If you don't know what that is I'm a Police Officer." Dad answered. I could see that he wasn't happy.

"The name's Patrick Stewart, this is my Daughter Kayleigh. I have paper work including a Police reports."

"Let's go into the house and we can talk? Leanne how about giving Alex a call please." Dad asked as we went into the house.

As I went into the kitchen to use the phone, I called Alex's office. "Alex Cahill's office." answered the sectary.

"Hi it's Leanne Walker, may I please talk to Alex please?"

"I'll put you on hold Leanne, Alex Leanne Walker in on line 1 for you."

"Hi Leanne what's up?"

"Dad needs you to come out right away. Some one's just turned trying to claim Belle."

"I'll come out As Soon As Possible."

"I'll let Dad know you will be out ASAP." As I joined Dad back in the lounge room, I nodded at Dad when he looked at me. I saw Dad move his head towards the front door. "Kayleigh would you like to come outside with me while our Dad's talk."

As Kayleigh and I walked outside, we walked towards the barn. When we walked in Belle neighed when she saw me. "Hi Belle, so how old is your mare Kayleigh? When did she go missing?"

"Well Spot is 6 years old when she was taken about 6 month's ago." as this was happening, I was watching Belle to see if she moved towards Kayleigh.

"Leanne, Kayleigh can you come back inside know please." I could hear Dad calling out from the back door.

"Coming Dad, we better go back inside know, sorry to hear about Spot and I hope that you fine your horse soon, my first horse had to be out down last year." I was saying as we walked back towards the house.

"What were you two doing out in the barn?" Dad asked as we had re-joined them in the lounge room.

"I thought that Kayleigh would like to see Belle, so I took her out to the barn. We just talked about her horse Spot. Sorry I didn't think anything was wrong by doing that?" I explained as I sat own next to Dad.

Just than Alex knocked on the front door and walked into the house. "Walker, Leanne told me you wanted to see see, would you like to explain to me what is going on?"

"Well Alex this is Patrick Steward and his Daughter Kayleigh they claim that Belle might be there's." Dad was explaining as Alex took a seat. "Patrick this is Alex Cahill, she is an Assistant District Attorney, and a good friend." Dad was explaining to the Stewards.

"Nice to meet you Alex, as I was saying to Walker, my Daughter's horse Spot was stolen from our Ranch out near Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Because the Palomino Appaloosa mare with her makings is unusual I could find only four mares with that pattern on their rump."

"Do have a police report and Photos of this horse of yours? What other proof do you have? What number are you up to?" Alex was asking Patrick.

"Yes I did bring the full Police report along with the Insurance paper work. Well we had Spot Microchip when we brought her 4 years ago when she was two years old. To be onset you are the last one on the list." Patrick was explaining to Alex and Walker.

I just sat there looking at the adults thinking how this man can come into my house trying to take away Belle from me. How can Kayleigh claim to be her owner? Belle did not even recognize her when we were out in the barn.

"I want to look into your claim, once that is cleared we will go from there. Can you produce the contacts for the other three people that you saw, as I would like to contact them as well?" Alex was asking them.

"Well I'll be seeing the judge in the morning until we know for sure this isn't our horse Spot. So I suggest that you turn up in the morning." Mr Steward as him and Kayleigh walked out the door.

"Dad what are we going to do about this? You can't let them take Belle." I cried out after they left. "Can I miss school tomorrow so I can be in court too?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 2

The next morning I was awake early, as I got up and got dressed I could see that Dad was already up and ready making breakfast, when I walked into the kitchen I saw Dad sitting down at the table with his morning coffee. "Morning Dad, have you made your mind up about me coming in to court today instead of going to School?" I asked as I sat down at the table and eating my cereal.

"Alex and I were talking last night; she thinks it would be a good idea for you to come to court as Belle is your horse. Maybe afterwards I'm dropping you off at school. Go and get ready for court but pack clothes for school as well." Dad told me to do. So I ran upstairs to get change in to nicer clothes. "Leanne come on we need to get going."

"Dad, will Belle be taken away from me today?" I asked as I walked out to the truck. I could see Belle near the fence line watching us leave.

"All they can do today is stopping us from taking Belle from the Ranch until it is sorted out. Don't worry Belle isn't going anywhere. I know the breeder of Belle, she isn't a stolen horse." Dad was explaining as he pulled out on to the main road. "They are the ones that have to prove that Belle is their missing horse, not us."

"What's this Micro chipping they were talking about?" I asked as I watch the road go by.

"It's a small computer that goes under the skin, each Microchip has a unique number, then that number has the owner's information. However, we had Belle Tattooed under her lips. I would of rather he brought out a vet today to scan for a chip." I could see that Dad wasn't happy over the fact we were going to court over this.

A while later we pulled up to the courthouse, as we started to walk into the building when we heard Trivette calling out. "Hay Walker, Leanne what's up?"

"Long story Jimmy, someone came out to the Ranch yesterday claiming to own Belle. So today we are here because we have to." I explained before Dad even opened him mouth.

"I think today is more over the fact they are going to stop me trying to move Belle. All I know is they have tried this before, Trivette can you look into this for us please? The name's Patrick Stewart, they are from just outside Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Can you find anything about them please? What you find big or little give me three copies, because I will give them a copy too." Dad asked as we walked into the office. "Leanne, go and sit down at my desk please."

As I walked over to Dad's desk I looked up to fine Dad going into the Captains office. I watched Jimmy go to his computer to do what Dad had asked him to do.

"Walker I found the information that you wanted, it doesn't look good." Jimmy called out to Dad.

As Dad walked out of the office and over to Jimmy, "What did you fine Trivette?"

"Well theirs a Mr Patrick Steward of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, he has got a Police record for forgeries." jimmy was explaining.

"Does it say what the forgery was for?" Dad asked as I was listening closely.

"Yes." Jimmy was saying as he looked towards me. "Can we go into an office Walker?"

As Dad and Jimmy walked away I was wondering what they were talking about. Of course, whatever it was I wasn't allowed to know. Just then, Dad's phone started to ring.

"Leanne can you get that Please?" I heard Dad call out.

"Hello Ranger Walker's desk." I answered Dad's phone.

"Leanne its Alex can I speak to Walker Please?"

"Just wait a moment Alex I'll get him." As I walked over to the office door, I knocked. "Dad, Alex is on the phone."

"Thanks Leanne I'll be out in a minute." Dad said as I went and sat back down at his desk. "Hi Alex what is happening?"

"We go to court at 12pm Walker, I just got the word from a Bailiff." Alex was explaining.

Just before 12 Dad and I arrived outside the courtrooms with Alex. As we sat down waiting to be called the Steward's walked by and sitting down nearby, as we were waiting to be called in I had noticed Kayleigh was fidgeting in her seat.

"Leanne stop staring it is rude." Dad whispered into my ear.

"The Steward and Walker Party please come in." called a Bailiff.

As we walked into the courtroom and took a seat, Judge Kropp walked in a minute later so we stood up. "All rise for Honourable Judge Kropp."

"Morning Ranger Walker, what has brought you into my court on this fine day? Leanne why aren't you in school?" asked Judge Kropp.

"I have brought Mr Walker here today Judge. My name is Patrick Steward."

"OK Mr Steward, why have you come into court today?"

"Six months ago, my Daughters horse was stolen from our Ranch out near Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Kayleigh's horse is a Palomino Appaloosa with a unique pattern on her ramp. I could only find four Registered Palomino Appaloosa horse with a similar pattern. Mr Walker's horse is the fourth horse with that pattern."

"What proof do you have that this Palomino Appaloosa horse owned by Ranger Walker?"

"At the moment none, this is why we are at court to prevent Mr Walker from moving the horse or trying to sell it until we find out if they do own it or if it's my Daughter's horse."

As we sat and waited for the Judge to make, his mind up I was wondering why Dad hadn't said anything yet.

"Ranger Walker, what are you thinking about this?"

"Well Judge Kropp, this could have been fixed without us coming to court today. As for the people, I'd brought Sun Shining from, I've known for a long time. They had breed Sun Shining themselves. The Stewards have said that their horse is six years old, Sun Shining is only four." Dad was explaining to the Judge.

"Mr Steward how well trained was your Horse?"

"We have had Spot trained for Rodeos. Kayleigh had even competed on her in Barrel Racing."

"Ranger Walker, how well trained is Sun Shining in your opinion?"

Dad nudged me and nodded his head as to say for me to answer. "Sorry Judge Kropp, we call Sun Shining, Belle. As to your answer, Belle had basic training when I started riding her; my first Horse Blackie was well trained, so because of that I have learnt a bit about riding horses. I still can have problems riding Belle because for her lack of training she has. I'm not allowed to ride Belle by myself; someone always has to be home before I can ride her."

"Thank you Leanne. My ruling is this, until two Vets go out to the Walker's Ranch, Belle can't leave the Ranch at all. I will give you until 27th April 1998 at 12pm for the Vets to check out Belle, until then good luck to both of you."

"Thank you Judge Kropp." called both Dad and the Stewards.

"Excuse me Mr Walker, what day will suite you for our Vet can come out?" Mr Steward asked.

"How is Saturday? That way Leanne doesn't need to take another day off school." Dad answered.

"That will be fine. Can I call you to confirm the time?"

"Here's my card, if I'm not in please leave a message. If all goes to plan I'll see you both next Saturday out at the Ranch."

As the Steward's left, we went back to Alex's office. "Dad why do we need two vets?" I asked as I took a seat across from Alex.

"Well if we have a Vet each no one can cheat." Dad explained. "Well Leanne you have can choose, you can go to school and catch the bus home, or hang around here?"

"I'll go back to school and catch the bus home."

"That's fine, but you can't take Belle off the Ranch regardless of what you think. You can groom her that all."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 3

Saturday finally came, we were expecting the Stewards and the Vets around 12pm. I was nervous that they could take Belle away. Dad said they had no claim over Belle. Therefore, around 7am I got up and had a shower. I saw that Dad was already out of bed. I walked downstairs to have some breakfast to fin Dad sitting at the kitchen table with his coffee.

"Morning, you are up early for a weekend."

"Morning I couldn't sleep, have you looked after the horses yet?"

"No I haven't had a chance. Do you want to take a picnic breakfast down to the river this morning? I thought it might take your mind off what's happening later."

"I suppose so. Dad what happens if they are right about Belle though? Can they really take Belle away from us today?"

"Well the Vets are going to check for any Microchippings firstly once that has been confirmed that Belle hasn't been microchiped. When that done they will be checking for the Tattooing that Belle has been given. Don't worry, Belle isn't there horse." Dad was explaining as we got some food together for the ride.

As we walked out to the barn and we saddle up the horses and headed down to the river. I love this place it is so quiet, I can't wait till I'm old enough to go riding around the Ranch by myself, at the moment Dad just lets me ride near the house.

"Leanne I've been thinking about what you asked about your Birthday, I've talk to the Captain and we can guaranteed that weekend off. Did you want to hold it next weekend or the following weekend?"

"The following weekend will better, as its short notice for this weekend. But what if you do get called away that weekend?"

"If I do for some reason get called away I'll get Alex to come out and look after you lot. OK."

"I'll ask them on Monday morning, so can we spend the weekend riding Dad?" I asked, even though I was getting excited about the Party I was still thinking about this afternoon.

"Earth to Leanne, I was saying it's time we had back home. We don't won't Belle all sweaty before the Vets come out, do we?"

"No I suppose not," as we started to ride back to the Ranch, I was not paying attention to where we were going.

"Leanne watch out." I suddenly heard Dad call out. However, it was too late.

When I woke up, I found myself in a Hospital bed. As I looked around the room, I could see Dad sleeping in a chair by the window. "Dad?" I called out quietly.

As soon as I said those words Dad woke up, "Leanne, how do you feel?" Dad asked as he pressed the button for a Nurse.

"My head hurts, why am I in Hospital?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"Belle spooked and took off, by the time I'd found you, you were on the ground and bleeding from the head. So I had to send Amigo off home knowing someone would be around the Ranch soon enough. Alex turned up in the truck and we got you back to the house and called for an Ambulance." Dad was explaining, as a Nurse walked in.

"Well Leanne how do you feel?" the Nurse asked as she was checking my vitals.

"My head hurts."

"Out of ten how bad is it?"

"Nine, its throbbing." I answered.

"I see that you are due some pain killers. I'll get you some."

As the Nurse walked out of the room, I asked Dad. "What happened with Belle? Who was looking after her?"

"Well Belle found her way home by herself, Alex looked after her while we were coming into Hospital, as I wouldn't be there when they do the checking I have been able to reschedule for tomorrow at 12pm."

As we were waiting for the Nurse to come back, Alex walked in. "Hay Leanne good to see that you are awake."

"Thanks Alex. Is Belle alright?" I asked, but before Alex could answer, the Doctor walked in.

"Afternoon Leanne, Walker, know the Nurse said that you have a throbbing head ache? Well I want to do a couple of tests before we can give you anything. Sorry do you mine leaving there are too many people in the room."

As the Doctor did some tests and asked me questions, which I answered as much as I could. "Well Leanne I'll write up an order for some pain killers. If all is well, you might be sent home tomorrow. For the time being try to get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

As she, left Alex walked back in. "Well when I had left Belle was eating some food. I had put her and Amigo out in the field together. I did have the Vet check her when he came out though. All is fine, don't worry about Belle."

Just than the Nurse came in with the painkillers for me. "Thank you. I'll try not to worry, but I can't help it, was up at 7am this morning because of it. What time is it by the way?"

"Well it's just after 4pm; you were out for a long time this time round. I'm surprise that she might be releasing you tomorrow." Dad was saying.

"OK, when dinner then? I'm hungry." I asked as I started to yawn.

"I'll ask the Nurse if you can have a sandwich or something, you lay back down and get some rest, I'll be back soon."

As I, laid back down I heard Dad leaving the room, as I turned on the Television on Alex walked back in from the bathroom.

"What are you watching Leanne?"

"Nothing I just turned it on for noise, where's Dad got to?" I asked as I looked around thinking Dad would walk in any moment.

"I think he's gone down stairs to get you something to eat. Lay back down, you should be resting."

As I laid back down the door opened, I turned to see Dad walk in with some food and drinks, I smiled as I saw the food and drink, before I could eat anything, but before I could eat anything, I had fallen asleep. Couple of hours later I woke to fine Dad sitting reading a book.

"Dad, what time is it?" I asked.

"How do you feel? It is just after 6pm. I have ordered you some dinner a little while ago."

"Still got a head ache, but it is not that bad at the moment." just then dinner turned up. While I sat and ate dinner, Dad helped himself to the sandwiches he brought earlier. "When are you going home Dad?"

"Soon, I'll stay until you have eaten all of your dinner first."

As I sat eating dinner, I was starting to wonder what is going to happen tomorrow if I am released, and the Vets are coming out at the same time. Dad must have been reading my thoughts.

"I've arranged for Trivette to come and sit with you until they decide if you are getting released, once the Vets and Stewards have gone I'll come in and visit you, eat up."

"What's going to happen if they try to kick me out when you aren't here?"

"Well then Trivette will have to sign you out. However, I'll let them know I won't be in until early afternoon, I might make a few calls in the morning to see if they can't do the checking earlier. I'll be leaving soon, if your head starts throbbing again call for a Nurse."

"OK, I wish I could be there tomorrow thou." I answered as I laid back down, "Dad will you call first thing you find out anything good or bad."

"Yes I will call As Soon As the results come through. Try to get some sleep. Good night Leanne."

"Good night Dad, give Belle a kiss for me please."

"Yes I will."

As Dad walked out of the room, I turned over and closed my eyes. Couple of hours later a woke up crying, I was pain, so I called for a Nurse. After a couple of minutes and no Nurse so I pressed the button again.

"We are very busy Leanne, what do you want?"

Crying even harder I said "Dad told me if my head starts throbbing again call you, sorry if you are busy. I want to call my Dad."

"It is after 11pm, your Dad will be asleep so you can't call him. Give me couple of minutes and I'll see about getting you something for your head."

Still crying from both the pain and the fact the Nurse just had a go at me. When the Nurse came back, she gave me some painkillers. I felt bad, but at the same time, I didn't understand why she had a go at me for asking for some painkillers.

When I woke up, I could see the sun was up; my head was still throbbing so I called for a Nurse. While I was waiting, I was wondering if I would get in trouble again for asking for painkillers. Just then, a new Nurse had walked in.

"Morning Leanne, how do you feel? Do you remember me?" she asked as she checked my vitals.

"My head is throbbing still; yes you looked after me at Christmas time. When is breakfast I'm hungry?" I answered.

"Yes I did, did you get what you wanted for Christmas? Breakfast orders should be made soon, so what happened to you?"

"Yes I got my horse Belle, all I know on what happened is what Dad told me, apparently Belle spooked and took off with me, I had fallen and hit the head."

"When is your Dad coming in?"

"Not until after lunch, there is something very important going on out at the Ranch today that has to be sorted out, but Jimmy is coming in this morning."

As the morning went by Dad had called to see how I going and I told him, Jimmy popped in and was keeping me entertain while waiting for Dad to call. After the third game of Chess, of course I had beaten him in all games. By the time, we had started the fourth game the phone had started ringing.

"Hay Walker,"

"Can you put Leanne on please?"

"Dad what happened?"

"As I had told you, they couldn't find any microchip on Belle. They spent over twenty minutes looking for it. So once I've looked after Belle I'll be in."

"That's good news, OK I'll see when you come in." just then a Nurse walked in.

"Leanne do you want some painkillers, you were due a little while ago, who been winning?"

"Yes please, we just started the fourth game and I'm three up, Dad's coming in soon." I explaining as we had started our game.

"I'll be back with the painkillers; maybe I can play the winner?"

"That's fine, only Dad hasn't even beaten me lately, even the computer can't beat me." I was saying with a laugh.

Over the next 30minutes I had beaten the Nurse two times and Jimmy once. After a while I was getting bored so I rolled over went to sleep, just as the Nurse left Dad walked in.

"Who's been winning? good afternoon Leanne." Dad was saying when he lent down to kiss my head.

"I won of course, good afternoon Dad. How's Belle today? what happens from here?" I asked as Dad took a seat next to me.

As Dad set up the Chess board for the game the Doctor walked in, "Leanne how is your head doing today?"

"It alright at the moment but I had some painkillers not long ago, I did wake up through the night crying because I was in pain."

"Ok, I see that you have been able to keep down all of your food, so I might draw up your release papers. However I want her off school for another week, and plenty of bed rest, just in case I'll make a script for some painkillers, so if you feel if she needs them Walker."

"OK that's good. Can she do school work at home though? what do I need to look out for if she gets worst?"

"Yes school work will be alright, the normal things. So if that happens bring her back straight away do not hesitate."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 4

Later that day, when I got home Dad had put me to bed; I'd made out my Birthday Party invitations for my friends. As we were going in to class tomorrow to get some schoolwork for me, I thought it was the only chance to drop them off and still give them notice as well.

"Leanne, do you want to come downstairs for a while?" Dad asked as he poked his head into my room.

"Yes please, I just finished the invitations for my Party. Remind me to take them with us tomorrow please?" as Dad helped down stairs I found that Uncle Ray was there. "Uncle Ray what are you doing here?"

"Well I was thinking of coming for a visit next week and found out that you were in Hospital again, Washoe was telling me that you will be off for a week, so I'm going to stay and give you a hand and look after you."

"So what are you doing for your Birthday next week?"

"Besides going to court on Monday, I'm having a party the following weekend." I stated as I sat down next to Uncle Ray on the lounge.

"Court, what court what is she talking Washoe?"

"Long story Uncle Ray." as Dad was telling Uncle Ray the story about why we had to go to court next Monday. I sat half listening to what was being said.

All I could think about was that Belle couldn't be taken away from me. If the Stewards hadn't turned up, I wouldn't have been in Hospital. I know that because that morning being a weekend I would have been in bed until 9am, however, as I was up at 7am, Dad and decided to go for a ride, down to the river to cheer me up, then Belle would never have spooked and ran off.

The next day as I got up I saw that it was pass 8am. As I climbed out of bed, there was a knock on the door. "Yes Dad?"

"Leanne," Dad called out as he opened my door. "You need to get up if you want to drop off those invitations to your school friends. I have rang the school and left a not for Mrs Knox letting her know we'll dropping in to grab some of your school work."

"I just got up, when do you want to leave Dad? Can I get some painkillers please?"

"As soon as you are ready, how bad is your head?"

"The head is just aching, maybe a five out of ten. Leave please so I can get dress."

"OK, don't take all day; if you hurry we can go out for Breakfast, my treat."

After Dad had left, I put on my jeans and favourite top, and my boots on. I brushed my hair and left it down. When I was finished, I grab the invites and walked down stairs, "Dad I'm ready to go when you are."

"Leanne, can you come into the kitchen first please?" I heard Dad call out. "Here's your tablet, try just one this morning, if you need the second one just ask OK."

"Thanks Dad, I'm already to go." I said after I had taken my tablet. After we had Breakfast in town, we went into the school.

"Morning Ranger Walker, Leanne. Mrs Knox is expecting you, so go down to the classroom. Walker, how long will Leanne be out of school this time round?"

"About a week, but she'll be back next Tuesday as we go to court on Monday."

As we walked in down to the classroom, we walked past the school bags of my friends, so I put my Birthday invitations I had wrote up last night into the their bags.

"Morning Ranger Walker, Leanne. Excuse me class; continue with your math work. OK Leanne I've wrote out what I would like you to try and do what you can. If you don't get it all done don't worry about it. Walker it is mainly Math and English." Mrs Knox was explaining to Dad as I went to friends and told them quietly about the invites in their bags.

"Come along Leanne, we need to get going. Thank you Mrs Knox. We'll see you in a week." Dad saying as we left the room. "I'm going into work for a while so you can start on some of your school work OK."

As we walked back to the truck and got in, I found myself being tied again, so closed my eyes and had a nap. After a while, we pulled up to the Court House.

"Leanne, we are here. Don't forget your school bag?" Dad said as he gentle shook me awake.

"Dad my head is throbbing again, can I lay down please?" I asked as I followed Dad into the building, as we reached the lift.

"I'll ask the Captain if you lay down in his office on couch, but I'll give you some painkillers first." As we got off the lift and started walking towards the office door. When we walked in Dad walked over the Captain. "Excuse my Frank, do you mind if Leanne lays down in your office for a while?"

"Of course Walker, anything I can?"

"No thank you, Leanne's got a bit of a head ache, rest will help. Leanne, here is your tablet and Frank said you can go and lay down in his office." Dad was saying as he gave me the tablet and a glass of water.

"Thanks Dad, how long will we be here for?" I asked as I laid down.

"I will wake you up if need be, so get some rest it will help with your head. I'll be out at my desk if you need anything OK."

Couple of hours later I woke up to fine that I was still asleep on the couch at work, when I started to sit up the door and Dad walked in. "Good you are awake I was just about to come and wake you up, time to go home. How do you feel?"

"Better after that sleep, can we go and have some lunch please, I'm hungry?"

"Good, it is after 1pm, we can go to CDs for lunch. I'll see if Trivette want to come as well should we?"

"Ok that alright." As Dad walked over to Trivette I walked towards the office door, just at that moment it opened with a bang in walked four hooded men with guns.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT STORY…..

...

Please review thank you for readying my stories.


End file.
